


校之星02

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 双性转，小学妹学会了之后反杀小学姐，给学姐操到哭唧唧求饶。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	校之星02

哨声响起，球员们下场休息。

球队的经理给每个人递了一瓶饮料，billkin手上的是一瓶椰汁。

“怎么看你魂不守舍的？”pond问道。

billkin摇摇头，无法说出自那天以后，她食髓知味，满脑子都是想做。

椰汁一口气被她喝干净，沉在下面的椰肉也露出来，她的舌尖碰到椰肉软嘟嘟的触感......想舔学姐。

“我先走啦，有事儿打电话。”话音还在，人已经跑出去老远，pond只能把嘴里还没说出的那句话咽回去。

我有pp学姐的电话。

因为没有学姐的电话，billkin只能先在农业大爷的页面找到校之星的相关，确定了pp的就读专业，然后一路摸到经济学院楼下。

人站在楼下billkin才想起来，她根本就不知道学姐的课表，可能今天下午没课？

正犹豫的时候，下课的铃声响起。大家三三两两的走出来，里面就有和小组成员一起的pp。

billkin眼睛一亮，脚步先理智一步，等走到pp面前，才发现搭话的理由还没想好。

“小学妹找我有事？”

平时说话一箩筐的billkin憋了半天，还是沉默。

“我饿了，我们先去找点东西吃吧。”pp朝她勾勾手指，率先走在前面。

吃的什么billkin毫无印象，因为她的一切感官直到亲到学姐的时候才重新开启。

学姐直接把她带回了宿舍，billkin的心一下就落下来。

“不要了哈......不要了…”pp半躺在床上，头发在被子上铺开。

可是学姐一边说着不要，一边把衣服撩得更高，腿张得更开。

“学姐，你的水也好多啊。”billkin抽出手指，故意给身下的人看。

手指泛着盈盈的水光，她同样当着pp的面舔了一口，“学姐好甜啊。”

聪明的小学妹学的太快，细细密密的吻落在pp的眼睛和嘴唇，一路到脖颈和胸脯，白皙的肌肤，轻轻吸一口留下了显眼的红痕。

“疼…”pp毫无心理压力地朝她撒娇。

“疼吗？哪儿疼？我舔一舔就好了。”billkin低头含住她的乳尖，白嫩的乳肉因为她咬扯乳尖额动作晃动着向上耸动，放过粉红的乳尖，舌头重新围绕着它打转，billkin抬眼看向pp。

想要学姐叫出来，想要学姐哭出来求求自己。

迷迷糊糊间，pp感觉那带着湿热呼吸的亲吻一路向下，盘桓在她的肚脐和腰间，而那里正是她的敏感处。

billkin是双手握着她的腰轻吻着她的腰，pp忍不住的轻颤，是各种意义上的痒，她的忍不住扭动长腿摩擦着，想要缓解那痒意。

好像是发现了小秘密，billkin专门对着她的腰吹起气，pp抖得更厉害，billkin抓着她的手放在自己的胸上，皱着眉道：“姐姐多揉揉，我也会变大的。”

她还是对自己过于平坦的胸部耿耿于怀。

可惜手脚瘫软的pp根本捏不住，billkin的手一松，她的手也跟着滑下来，因为常年锻炼，billkin的大腿肌肉饱满，此刻正低着pp的腿根反复顶磨。

pp不受控制的发抖，脚趾舒爽的蜷缩，小腿绷紧，连带着屁股开始向上迎合，姿态放浪不已。明明上一次是时候还什么都不会，pp想着。

大腿摩擦阴蒂，让它胀得鼓出来，billkin忍不住用舌头去舔，果不其然地听见软软糯糯的呜咽。

pp被激得一阵一阵的想尿，出声阻止：“你别弄了，别弄了......”

舔够了之后，billkin用手指把阴道拉开一条缝，她吹了一口气，逗得pp浑身一颤，接着舌尖又舔上充血的阴蒂。

此时的pp已经浑身是汗，她想推开billkin的头，可是舌尖一勾，手反而用力，把她重重压向自己的阴部。

快感逐层累计，billkin却往后一靠，没有动作了。

“你.......”pp难耐地撑着身子看向她。“学姐求求我？”黑黑的眼睛亮亮的，黄色的衬衫挂在身上，衬着她浅浅的笑。

pp没有说话，选择起身含住她的嘴唇，两条湿软的小舌先后追逐，晶亮的唾液来不及吞下，顺着下巴流下，喘息之间是吸吮的啧啧声。

没能听到学姐求自己好像有点遗憾，但是机会还有很多，不是吗？

一想到学姐要在自己身下高潮，哭着求求自己，billkin兴奋到战栗。

在亲吻的同时，pp自己伸手按住自己充血的阴蒂。

“嗯啊~”两人双唇分开，pp舒爽的溢出娇喘。

自慰的快感同样没能持续多久，billkin拿开了她的手指，舌尖从那条细缝钻了进去，一进一出，模拟着性交，汩汩淌出的淫液被她咽下，pp什么都不知道，只知道喘息。

猛然间，舌尖触到阴道里的小小突出，pp浑身抽搐，在billkin嘴里达到高潮。

满足了自己舔一舔学姐的欲望，billkin直起身，分开双腿跨坐在pp身上，居高临下的看着还沉浸在高潮余韵里，浑身潮红的pp。

“学姐这回要求求我吗？”billkin亲了一下她汗湿的额头，一手抓着她的手臂，一手贴着小腹伸进小穴里。

已经泄过一次的肉穴霎时疯狂的颤抖，pp扭动腰肢，腥臊的软肉含住billkin的手指不放，骚水一波波涌出来，除了手指，整个手掌都被打湿。

pp被手指顶得一耸一耸，接连的刺激让他双目失去焦点，软肉让手指操得烂熟，阴蒂肿得老高，宫口也开始酸胀，pp慌起来，哭着求她停下来。

“求......求求你。”但是被误会了意思。

billkin伸指抠弄合不拢的洞口，小穴求饶一般吐出黏液，水亮亮，红艳艳，色情泛滥。

狗狗眼里面是无辜也是危险，然pp想到那晚她看着自己的眼神，这位野兽终于选定了她下嘴猎物的方法。

billkin岔开双腿，二人下半身交叉着纠缠，拨开pp的阴唇，露出她鲜红的穴肉，billkin重重的坐了下去。

“啊——”蜜穴相触，毛发在摩擦的动作下顺着细缝钻进身体里，更加瘙痒，挺翘臀抵着花唇，一下又一下挺动着，手指同时揉搓下面的小豆豆。

pp两腿爽到曲起，billkin撬开牙关硬要和她接吻，她嘤嘤哼唧着回应，吞咽对方抵过来的津液。

billkin索性将她两条腿折在胸前，又大又白的双乳被两条大腿夹在中间，更显得饱满多汁，她昂着下巴小声娇喘，下身遵从快感迎合着billkin，最后哭着泄了出来。

被学妹反过来操哭的事实实在太过于羞耻，pp哭的好久都没听下来，眼尾和鼻头哭得通红，可怜兮兮，不过billkin看着只想把她欺负得更狠些。

眼见着学妹眼神不对，pp收了哭声转过去，拿起被子把自己裹得紧紧的。

billkin叹了一口气，掩饰不住的遗憾，然后钻进去抱着香香软软的小学姐，满意地闭上眼沉沉睡去。没睡多久，手机铃声吵醒了billkin，她烦躁地接通电话。

“喂？请问是pp学姐吗？”

“pond？”billkin一下就听出了自己好友的声音，下一秒她发现自己手里拿的是pp的手机。

怎么pond都有学姐的电话自己没有？还要苦哈哈在教学楼下等着。

billkin气呼呼地翻身压上去，一个绵长的吻直接吵醒了还在美梦中的pp。

好心的pond只是想问自己好友是不是去找学姐了而已，但是好像听到了不得了的东西。

“啊——嗯......”

可是，pound咽了一下口水，慢慢地慢慢地挂掉了电话，好像知道了什么不得了的小秘密呀——


End file.
